Wanna Run Lines?
by ForeverYoungLove
Summary: Naya and Heather get their lines for "I wanna Dance With Somebody." When Taylor and Heather break up, Naya and Heather run lines at Naya's place.


**Simple. Whitney Houston. My inspiration for this fanfiction. When Brittany and Santana sang 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' I was like….shit, I need to write a HeYa…NOW! I'm working on my other story I swear I just had to put this down before I forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing famous or the show **_**Glee**_**.**

…

Naya and the rest of the cast had just got their scripts and are working on the table read. Heather was sitting next to Naya, as usual, and they saw they had a duet. Naya gulped, realizing some of the lyrics had changed. She and Heather have been best friends forever, so this wasn't something weird for either of them.

"Hemo! We have a duet, and you get to dance." Naya said to her best friend with much enthusiasm. "I can't wait till we get to practice." Naya blushes, realizing what she said.

She would be lying if she said when they kissed on set, or when they were drunk, wasn't something that made her heartbeat faster, she always got those butterflies in her stomach around the beautiful blonde.

"Me either Nay, I can't wait." Heather said, sounding sadder then she has sounded in a while.

"What's up Heath? Where's my happy Hemo?" Naya said, gently taking the blondes arm.

"Taylor and I broke up, he was cheating on me." Heather says and falls into the embrace of her best friend.

"WHAT? How dare he do that to you! You're so sweet and innocent and have the most amazing—never mind. What I meant to say was I love—damnit….uhm. I want you to know you don't deserve to be treated like this, not at all." Naya said, mentally slapping herself for her slip up's.

"Thanks NayNay, you're the best at cheering me up." Heather says, leaning down a little to kiss Naya on the cheek. Naya had a small blush creep onto her cheeks, and Heather couldn't help but notice, and blush also.

_Do I have feelings for my best friend? Well, I have for a while but, I think I love her…no! well…._ Heather was having a battle with herself at the time, and Naya had to snap her back into reality.

"Are you?" Naya asked waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?" Heather says shyly. _When am I ever shy? Why now?_

"Want to come over? We can rehearse or just hang around and do nothing, eat ice cream and get fat, I don't care Hemo, I just want to make sure you're happy." Naya says with a smile. _And so I get to spend time with you._

"I would love to Nay." Heather replies with a smile, sliding her hand into her best friends. Naya and Heather both blush, and Naya leans into the dancers side and rests her head on her shoulder, as they make their way to Naya's car. **…**

Naya and Heather are sitting on Naya's couch, eating Chinese takeout and sipping some wine Naya had. The two ate in silence, both thinking of the one sitting opposite of them.

"Heather?" Naya asks in a small, curious, gently voice, placing her food on the table.

"Yeah?" Heather asks, before taking a big bite of her food.

"Who-who did Taylor cheat on you with?"

Heather places her food on the table and sighs sadly. Naya pulls her over to her and wraps her arm around her shoulders, while Heather slumped into her best friend and rested her head on her shoulder.

"His ex, Ashley." She said in a small, child-like voice. "I'm sorry Hemo, you never should be hurt like that." She says, taking a sip of her wine. Heather picks hers up as well and takes a rather large sip.

"It's okay, wanna run lines?" Heather asks, placing her almost-empty wine glass on the table.

"Sure, where do you wanna start?" Naya asks, a little nervous knowing they will be close during their scene. She places her glass down and the two move the furniture so they can dance.

"The dance scene." Heather reply's.

Heather skims over her lines and gets ready to start singing. _Shit, it's only us. I have to do this alone in front of her. I can do this….no, no I can't. I may forget what to do._ Heather stops her thoughts and hits play for the music.

_Clock strikes upon the hour,_

_And the sun begins to fade._

Naya watches as Heather's angelic voice starts to sing, and does her little dance moves. _She's so cute._ Naya thinks to herself, and watches her sing and dance. Which, might I add, is her favorite thing to watch.

_Still enough time, _

_To figure out, _

_How to chase my blues away. _

_I've done alright up till now,_

_It's the light of day that shows me how._

_And when the night falls, _

Heather points to Naya, causing her to blush, even though it was all scripted. Then Heather pretends to take Mike to dance, along with the others.

_My lonely heart calls._

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody._

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody. _

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody. _

_With somebody who loves me._

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody._

_I wanna feel the heat._

_Ya, I wanna dance with somebody._

Heather slowly walks over to Naya and looks in her eyes as she takes her hands softly into hers. Both of them are becoming shy and blushing.

_With somebody who loves me._

Now its Naya's turn to sing with Heather. _Damn I can't do this, she's so close and looking into each other's eyes, I have to look away to sing. _She turns her head and sings her lines. (mix with heather and Naya's now.)

_Somebody who loves me, yeah._

_To hold me in her arms, oh._

Both of them realize the director changed the male words to female, and both of them look at each other with shy smiles and quiet blushes. Heather starts to sing her parts.

_I need a woman who'll take a chance,_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last._

_So, when the night falls, _

_My lonely heart calls._

_I wanna dance with somebody._

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody._

_Ya, I wanna dance with somebody._

_With somebody who loves me._

Naya starts to talk/sing her part and locks eyes with Heather. Both smile and watch as Naya does her part. _I don't know how she can manage to talk as if she was singing, but it is so beautiful. _Heather thinks, as Naya is talking/singing. Never breaking eye contact.

_Come on baby._

_Ha ha ha ha._

_Now get with this._

Heather lets out a small smirk and looks as if she was considering it. She knows it was scripted, but still loves the small look the two of them share.

_Ha ha ha._

_Woo OoOo OoOo yeah yeah._

The two brake out into a duet.

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance._

_Don't you want to dance?_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance._

_Don't you want to dance?_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance._

_Uhh huh._

_With somebody who loves me._

The two girls are scripted to hug, so after they had finished, Naya pulled Heather in closely. When they pull apart, the two girls have their eyes meet.

Naya looks into Heather's beautiful baby-blues, and then takes a moment to look at her small, delicious-looking lips. She looks back into her eyes and blushes.

Heather watches Naya look at her lips, and does the same. When both of them are blushing, Naya notices their face are only a few inches apart. She decided to take the first move.

"Great job." Naya whispers, leaning in. Her lips dangerously close to those of her best friends.

"You also." Heather breaths out, hoping Naya will kiss her, she leans in a little to show she has no rejections.

Naya sees she feels the same, and slowly connects her lips with Heathers. The kiss is soft and slow, but is filled with raw love and passion. The kiss is one that only two soul mates are able to share. They hold each other close as if they were to let go, it will fade away like a dream.

_Damn her lips. I could kiss them all day. I love her so much, I have to tell her. _The two of them think simultaneously.

Both girls pull away from the kiss, feeling breathless and lightheaded. Heather rests her forehead on Naya's, and the two lock eyes for what seems like hours.

"I love you." Both girls look at giggle when they realize they said it at the same time. Heather smiled and captured her lovers lips with her own once more. The two shared and stole kisses from each other all night, and fell asleep in each other's arms, both with a matching smile on their lips.

**Please comment or alert and subscribe :) I love seeing what you guys think. I am still working on my other story, but I saw their performance and was like "Why the hell did they not kiss?" So, ya. Anyways see you soon ;) **


End file.
